Twins
by Antiform
Summary: A set of drabbles about the twins Shikako and Samara, daughters of Shikamaru and Temari. [Created by mendokuse na and me.]
1. Where do babies come from?

**Twins **Age five

There were some days when Temari really regretted ever having kids. Today just happened to be one of them. Not because she was angry or simply annoyed at them. She could deal with something like that quite easily.

The twins, Samara and Shikako, had almost literally bounced outside where Temari was busy training herself with the use of smaller fans. She'd only recently started using them in addition with her trademark large one.

"Mommy! Where do babies come from?" both five-year-old girls asked in unison, their eyes (one set of brown, the other the same as her own) full of curiosity and anticipation.

What the hell? Where had that come from all of a sudden?

She crouched down, making her head level with the children's'. "Why are you asking me this so suddenly?" she managed to get out.

Shikako was the first to speak. "Daddy told us to."

Then Samara. "Uncle Asuma was telling a joke. Daddy told him to uh... 'shut the hell up' and--"

At that point, Temari would hear nothing more. A blonde blur, followed by two smaller, giggling ones, disappeared inside the house. Both men would die today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters in the story belong to Kishimoto-sensei. I cannot pretend to own them. I do, however, have joint custody of Shikako and Samara with Nuklear Firefly. Blame the spawn on us, plzkthx.


	2. Too much information

**Twins**

age 14

The unmistakable sound of two zippers could be heard in the hallway, followed by both doors on either side of the hall opening to reveal twins, Shikako and Samara, both ready for travel, it seemed.

The girls entered the kitchen where their father was waiting for them. A light breakfast and coffee had been made. It was set out on the dining room table, ready for them.

"Do you have everything you need for the trip?" asked their father, Nara Shikamaru. He was answered with two nods.

By now, the twins had been Chuunin for a year. With the status brought many missions in other countries and far off in their own country. This trip, however, was a vacation of sorts. It would take three days to get to Suna where Temari's parents and brothers lived, and they had never gone it alone before. It would, of course, be no problem for the girls. Shikako had been training with her father for years, and Samara with her mother.

From his seat at the table, coffee in hand, Shikamaru opened his mouth once more, speaking in a casual yet stern tone. "I don't want either of you coming back pregnant."

Silence reigned for a moment, but soon Samara was able to break the silence. "Dad, maybe it will make you feel better to know that I just started my period this morning."

At that, the older man left the room, muttering about troublesome girls and too much information.


	3. no ball in the house

**Twins**

age eight

The main street in the center of Konoha was in uproar, thanks to two very loud, very energetic girls…and a ball.

"That alley will be my goal," said one of them, pointing right behind a table of what looked like a business meeting.

The other nodded and pointed behind a couple making out. "That one's mine."

By the time the girls' parents arrived, the couple had been taken to the hospital with concussions and the business party had huffed off into a nearby restaurant.

Shikamaru sighed as his wife laughed. "Oi, when I said no ball in the house, I didn't mean you could play here instead."


	4. Art

**Twins **

age 7

If Temari thought her daughters had taken it hard the first time she thought she was pregnant, she sure didn't now. She'd almost prefer them to scream and destroy things. At least then she'd know that they were, well, themselves.

Shikako was now locked in her room. No amounts of pleading from her father would get her out. Temari could hear the sounds of brush on canvas, and she knew that the seven year-old girl was painting again. It was something that they'd both tried as a hobby just a few months before and ended up sticking with it every once in a while, especially when upset.

Samara, however, was in the back, swinging slowly on the swing their parents had set up when they turned five. With her hair down, covering her face, Temari couldn't tell what kind of expression her daughter wore.

Chouji had shown up with with his son and baby daughter, but the girls simply refused to play. Or talk to them, for that matter.

The next morning, the girls didn't say a word beyond "Good morning" and "Bye" when they left for the academy. Temari was surprised when Shikamaru tried to make them laugh, especially after complaing that the whole situation was too troublesome.

When the girls returned from school, however, both parents found themselves wishing they'd be gloomy again.

The construction worker who fixed their wall, however, was quite happy.


End file.
